trunks and goten BIG day
by sammy-i60
Summary: when trunks and goten train for the world tournament!
1. trunks and goten BIG day

Trunks and goten training day!  
  
~~~~This is my first time I made a dbz story so I hope you like it! : -P~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chi chi and Kakarrot was sitting at the table while goten and trunks was out side training! Hey goten power up a little bet the tournament is only 2 weeks away we have to train every day! Hey trunks do you think we can train at your house so your dad can help us train? I don't know he was fighting with my mom before I got over here. He might though. He trunks do you think my dad can come too I'm a little afraid of you're dad! It is up to him! Hey dad! Hey dad! Do you want to go to trunks house and we all can train for the tournament! it is up to Vega! You no how he is. Trunks hey trunks! What goten! My dad said yes! Goten your a lilltel kid you know that! Yeah I no! Dad! Your home! what brat you see that I'm busy here! dad can we all train together please me and Kakarrot please! Kakarrot can train for life and still won't beat me! same old Vega! what is that supposed to mean! Trunks dear you need to eat first besides training with you father! it smells good chew a tack! The four saiyaman's said at once!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ once they was in the training area Vega turned the power leave up to max. The two boys instantly turn in to super saiyaman's dad! How are we supposed to train in this! We trunks if you want to be like me you will train in this you hear! I don't want to hear a damn word about it! Dad it is on max! Did I tell you I don't want to hear a damm word about it! They started training goten was fighting goku and Vega was fighting trunks! Trunks throwing an energy blast! Vega blocks the energy blast and kicked trunks 40 feet into the air! Trunks slammed into the ground and zapped out of super saiyaman's! Your litter brat can you even take a hit! Hey Vega he is just a boy! Kakarrot you stay out of it! Or next it going to be you! Bring it on! Vega uses 1 of his special attack's goku got hit then goku uses 1 of his cah ma ha ma haaaaaaaa! At the same time at Vega is doing an energy blast! The both cah ma ha ma ha wave and the energy blast kept on rising in tell the cah ma ha ma haa wave hit Vega! They both level up to super saiyaman! Now Kakarrot you will get it now! DAD! WHAT BRAT YOU SEE I"M BISSY! DAD wait in tell the tournament then you can do what ever to goku! You mean Kakarrot! Yes goku! How are you supposed to train if we can't fight! You can fight me and goten! You to weaklings! Hahah! Ok go for it! See what you can do! The 2 boys power up your ready goten o yeah I'm ready! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~That is the first chap........................ See what happens on the next ball z! 


	2. Traning for the tournament!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hey Goten you no how too do fusion?!? Yes you want to do it on my dad share lets do it!!! The two boys zapped into a fusion vegeta didn't no what they was doing hey brats what are you doing! Oo dad you will see oo you will see! Goku was sitting on the floor watching them just smiling big as he could you don't no what a fusion is vegeta your crazy hahah. Vegeta thinking in his head (so that is a fusion huh I heard about that) vegeta thinking about the past suddenly vegeta clicked! That's a fusion! His face got so red and bright! You too brats don't no what you guys are getting in too! How are you supposed to train for the tournament doing a fusion! Suddenly the two boys hit vegeta vegeta flies across the room! Vegeta powers up to supper saiyaman 2! Now you're going too get it yaaaaaaa!!! Vegeta throw a energy blast on the two boys! 20 mins. Later! You only got ten minuets vegeta told the two boys! You're not going to win! Give it up weaknesses! Still goku was smiling! Suddenly goku turned on the radio (warring the androids is under act! repeat the androids are under act!) by then the two boys got out of fusion! Did you hear dad! Lets go! The four-supper saiyaman's flew off! They landed in west city! By then all the people was died! The two boys powered up as much as they can by then piccolo should up. There is nothing you boys can do said piccolo nothing we can do! Get over it! Will you! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A week and a half later... They four supper saiyaman's continued there training. Piccolo came by to tell them that the androids have been defected! What how who trunks and goten said at once! Piccolo continued to tell his story! Me and yahca and tien were flying around and suddenly we hard the androids were acting the city we went down and killed them! Wow! Piccolo you are hurt Bulma said while she was walking to give them a snack to eat! Come in here so that I can fix you up no that is ok goku can you go to kumies and get me a secer been! I gave yahca and tan my last two! Sure I can! Goku slapped out of the room leavening the others behind! When goku came back he had a lot of secer beans with him this is just in case we need them! Here you go piccolo! Thanks goku. Hey piccolo are you going to enter the tournament in 2 days?!!? Trunks said to piccolo. Yes I'm why? Do you want to? train with us?!? Yes sure why not! You will fight with goku! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2 days later.. it is time for the tournaments will the 4 saiyaman's be ready to fight? Find out on the next Dragon Ball Z! The next Dragon Ball Z- who's is going too fight who and who is this mystery person find out on the next Dragon Ball Z! 


	3. They day of the tournament!

The day of the tournament! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 2 days later all the z fighters packed up to go to the tournament! Hey Goten come here for a second son will yeah! Yes dad, this is the first time me and you are entering the tournament together. If we have too to fight you no I will not hold back on you son right? Yeah I no dad Hey dad! You no I'm not going too hold back either! You better not! An ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~few minutes later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hey trunks you beat Kakarrot's son! Dad! I'm entering to have fun, not to beat some ones son just cause you don't like his dad! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~An hour later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ They got to the tournament; they went to sine up and to go set up. Once they got to the fighters room Goku saw Buu. Hey buu! How are you? Buu doing good. Buu say how you? Where good! So Buu are you entering the tournament? Buu did Buu did! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 30 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Gohan shows up hey dad! How are you? Good! What are you doing here? Gohan looked at Goku and then Pam shows up. Dad I'm entering Pam and I in the tournament! Where is vldel? O she is sinning in right now. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Piccolo showed up Gohan yelled Piccolo and gave him a hug! How are you! Good you? Great! Hey guys they're starting the punching machine let's go! Goten and Trunks went first. Then Pam went next. Then the rest of the Z fighters! Vegeta went last and like every year he broke the punching machine! Gohan was sitting down thinking where Bulla was? Finally he got up too ask where she was vegeta said at home doing girly stuff! O. Hey guys lets get something too eat before this stuff starts! Right! On the next dragon ball Z! The Z fighters find out who fights whom! See it on the next dragon ball Z! I got more chaps... for this so keep on reading and I will keep on righting thanks for reading! 


End file.
